creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Comet Fate and the Sword Thief of Kimbaloot
Comet Fate was brave enough to be captured the year before to save her family, but she never expected to be brainwashed! When sent to Kimbaloot Wizarding School, she finds old friends Max and Phoenix, and that someone has stolen the king's sword and plans to kill the king, the queen and Comet with it.. Can they bring back Comet memory in time to save the king, the queen and more importantly - herself? Chapter 1: Comet's POV Who am I? I don't know anything. I'm an innocent almost 14 year old girl. These morons captured me here for no reason, and they always have me under high security. Why? Not like I know how to fight or anything. They say my name is Comet Fate. I can't be sure. I have amnesia, and I'm sure they used a spell to wipe my memory. It's hard knowing nothing when you have ADHD and Dyslexia. You wouldn't be able to sit still and listen or read about who you were supposed to be. They say I killed somebody, but he's back to life. I would never kill, and you can't bring somebody back from the dead. There is one thing I remember, it's the face of this boy. Do I love him? He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. On a locket I have it has a name - Max. Is that the boy's name? Is it mine? I'm not sure of anything anymore. They're sending me to Kimbaloot Wizarding School this year. They say their going to train me for his forces. Who is he? Who am I? Chapter 2: Max's POV It's been lonely around here without Comet. Before she was captured, she promised me she'd escape. What happened to promises? Everyone in Thustlethorn loves her. They know we would of died if she hadn't given them what they wanted. It's sad for me and Phoenix to go to Kimbaloot Wizarding School without her. I wonder what house we'll be in. I'm probably a Catur. Comet would be too. I think Phoenix would be a Burnad. Everyone around here is worried. They have been since Comet left. Not to mention that Comet's oldest sister Diana (who's 20) is pregnant. That adds a whole nother load onto some of our worries. Comet's mother is still angry at herself. Every day I hear the same thing : "Oh! This is ALL my fault! f I would of given her more freedom, she wouldn't of ran away in the first place!" Then I always say - "If she didn't, Phoenix, Jenna, Ally, Anna, Jacob and I wouldn't be here, Kimbaloot would be stripped of its forces entirely, Lord Cyranos would of taken over Dawnstride and killed all of us, and that INCLUDES Comet." Then, she'd go back to crying, execpt for Comet to come home. I would just sigh and go to Comet's old room, and carry around Comet's old sword. I'd place it on her bed, and then kneel down and cry out. "Comet Fate, wherever you are , please come home!" Chapter 3: Comet's POV We arrived at the wizarding school today. I was still under high guard until they placed me with some Kimbaloot kids that I'd never seen. "Don't wanna put her in with the Thustlethorn's." said one "Might jog her memory." I wonder where's Thustlethorn. It sound's familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Here, my name is Alexa Crevette. I guess it's my real name, because who would want a weird name like Comet Fate? Next thing I know, I was pushed up to be sorted. As I looked into the crouds, I was surprised to find the boy who's face I remembered. He had a look of recodnition too, and I saw him say something to a redhead who seems familiar as well. So do several of the kids at that table. "Catur." says the sorting hat. I jumped off and joined the Caturs. I watched and watched, and next thing I new, the boy was on the stage. He winded up sitting smack beside me, as the second new Catur. As soon as he sat down he turnded to me. "Comet! I can't beliveve you're here!" he said happily. "I'm not this Comet girl everyone thinks I am. I am Alexa." I say sternly. He went blank, and then whispred "Brainwashed!" Chapter 4: Max's POV Comet was brainwashed? I couldn't believe that Cyranos would go that low. I don't think if we brought her back home to Thustlethorn it would jog her memory. Or was it Comet? When she wasn't looking, I stabbed her vein with a needle, grabbed some blood on the needle and then healed it. Sure enough, the blood sample I collected was Comet's. Not a single other cell in it. Then I thought of the necklance. "Hey, um- Alexa. Can I see the necklace you have around your neck?" I asked. Sure enough, she was wearing the necklace. "I wonder who Max is?" she said, cluelessly. "Me. I'm Max, and your Comet." I said as we put the necklaces together. "So wait, I really AM that Comet girl?" she asked "You know is just as well as I do." I said. Comet just staired blankly around the room with a cringe on her face as if she was trying very hard to remember. I heard her whispering "That can't be true. All the things they said..." "Comet! Snap out of it! You're Comet Tritelline Fate, the greatest heroine the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells had ever known! You defeated Lord Cyranos twice, wiped out half of Dawnstride and so much more. You can't tell me you don't remember anything!" Chapter 5 : Comet's POV The things they told me - they were true? I refused to believe any of it. But Max, he says he knows me. I don't know how, but I think I know him too. Category:Mjlcutie123 Category:Stories